One Tequila, Two Tequila, Three Tequila, Love?
by Mind Your Throat
Summary: Due to an accident at one of the Big Time Rush Concert's after parties, the band gets a week off. Carlos and Logan, deciding to take full advantage of this, spend the week together and find out there's much more to their friendship than thought.
1. The After Party

The concert had been a huge success. Big Time Rush had, for the first time in God knows when, gone through one entire day of business without any schemes, oddities, or disasters. The investors were more than pleased with practically everything, Gustavo didn't scream once, and they played the show so well that a few fans even proceeded to faint. It was safe to say that this was their biggest success yet.

The four rising stars excitedly chattered amongst themselves as they hopped into their over-sized limo. Logan couldn't stop gushing over that awesome back flip he'd perfected, James kept going on about how great his hair looked on the large screen above the stage, Kendall was satisfied that the night had gone off without a hitch, and Carlos was happy that the corn dogs at the venue didn't suck. The excited gab continued as they pulled out of the venue's parking lot, work had been done, but that didn't mean the night was over.

"I mean do we...have to go?" Logan complained. He didn't really comprehend or like the idea of an after party. "I mean...what's the point? You go to one party to have a good time, and then you leave it to go to another party? Why not just stay at party 1?" Logan ranted. There was silence for a few seconds which was broken by the other three boy's laughter.

"Man...you're too funny Logie." Carlos barked as he slapped the other boy on the back a bit too hard. "Ugh, I told you not to call me that Carlos..." Logan replied, choking on some water that had gone down the wrong way due to Carlos' 'friendly' gesture. "I don't see what you guys find so funny, my logic is pretty...logical. Don't you guys ever just want to...y'know...go home after a show?" Logan took another swig from the bottle of water in his hands. He waited for a reply, but as if someone had hit a rewind button, he was showered with the same barking laughter he had just heard seconds ago, along with another 'pat' on the back.

"Look Logan..." James began. "You're a rising star. We're rising stars! This is what stars do! We party, we mingle with beautiful people, we meet hot chicks! I don't get what the deal is Sir." He spoke as he looked into the small mirror he carries at all times._I__'__m __getting __lectured __by_ _vanity __incarnate __over __here __and __I__'__m __supposed __to __agree__? _Logan thought as he mentally shook his head. "Yeah I get that James, but I mean...I miss the simple life. When's the last time we played hockey, huh? When's the last time we just sat at home and watched a movie? I mean hell, when's the last time we played Parcheesi?" Everyone looked at Logan as if he had three heads, including the driver. "Stars do not play board games Logan..." James snapped the small mirror shut. "We look good, sound good, and party even gooder!" Everyone but Logan made a sound of agreement. Logan sighed and turned away from the other boys, deciding to look out of the limo's window until they got to their destination. "Gooder's not even a friggin' word..." he mumbled.

The party was just what Logan expected. A club full of people he didn't know, nor had any intention of knowing, music that was obnoxiously loud, and worst of all there was alcohol galore. Logan hated alcohol. His father had been an alcoholic, and it did nothing but cause pain and turmoil for his family. He shook himself out of his trance-like state of thinking as he was greeted by an already drunk Carlos.

"Hey Loooooooogie. Whazzup?" Carlos hiccuped. Logan's face scrunched up into one of disgust. Carlos' breath smelled like the foul poison and he couldn't stand it. "Carlos...what are you thinking? There's paparazzi everywhere, you're underage and you're drunk! Do you know how badly Gustavo's going to murder you?" he spat. Carlos giggled. "Gustavo's _always_ murdering us. You'd think we were like...cats or somethin' y'know? Do you get it? Cuz cats have nine lives?" Carlos began giggling childishly. "Yes Carlos very clever, har har, arf arf, tee hee. Ugh look at you, you're smashed, I'm taking you home. Gives me an excuse to leave this hellhole anyway." Logan put Carlos' arm around his shoulders and hoisted him up. He walked Carlos towards the back exit, ignoring Carlos' lazy drunken protests.

They were pretty far away from home, but luckily none of them had to worry about driving. Logan rested his head against the car window. He was annoyed and tired and just wanted the day to be over with. Especially the part where Carlos was drunkenly babbling with his head in Logan's lap. "Y'know...You're an...awesomely awesome dude Mr. Henderson. Like no, seriously I mean it. You like...take care of us...y'know? Like...just wow man you're awesome." Carlos' case of word vomit was quite alarming, but not as alarming as the actual vomit that came from his mouth a minute later. Logan clenched his fists tightly. _It__'__s__not__his__fault__. __It__'__s__not__his__fault__. __It__'__s__not__his__fault__._ Logan kept reminding himself to be understanding, he was way too close to giving in and decking Carlos in the mouth. The car slowed to a stop, they were finally home. Logan stared at the Limo ceiling and mouthed the words "Thank you"

The trip upstairs was a long and strenuous one, but somehow Logan carried the Latin lush up those stairs. He had one goal in mind: Clean up, undress, and go to bed, which unfortunately had to be done for both him and Carlos. He decided that since most of the vomit had actually missed Carlos and landed on him, Carlos would be fine going to bed without washing up. Logan dragged Carlos to the room and dropped him on his bed. Logan began to take off Carlos' shoes and the tanned boy giggled absentmindedly. Logan rolled his eyes as he continued undressing him, having some difficulty getting his socks off as Carlos was very ticklish. He then removed the boy's somewhat tight jeans and was greeted with more laughter. "D'ohoho Mr. Henderson are you going to have your way with lil' ol' meeee?" Logan couldn't help but laugh. "Not tonight Carlos..." he replied sarcastically. Finally he removed the black jeans and after just a tad of difficulty removed Carlos' shirt. "Bed. Now." Logan ordered as he grabbed the quilt that had dropped to the floor and covered Carlos with it. Carlos giggled some more, but seemed happy with the idea of sleep, so he didn't protest.

"Christ...finally." Logan rested his head against the porcelain tiles of the shower wall. It felt so good to be home, in a relaxing hot shower with nothing more than sleep waiting for him. He turned the water off and grabbed the towel off of the adjacent rack. He proceeded to dry himself off and dress into his usual sleeping attire, boxers and a tank-top. He exited the steamy bathroom with a yawn and made sure to turn off the light, remembering how much Gustavo was complaining about their electricity expenses. He was about to hop into bed but there was already someone there. A look of confusion spread across his face which was then replaced with one of realization and annoyance. It was Carlos.

"Carlos...why are you in my bed?" Logan sighed, rubbing his head as a powerful migraine was approaching. "Mrcmfy..." was all that Carlos said. "...What?" Logan replied as his head began to pound harder. "It's more comfy." Carlos repeated clearly. Logan withdrew the sheets that Carlos had enveloped around him. "Carlos go to your bed. Now." Logan's temper was rapidly shortening. "You know I can't sleep in your bed, I'm allergic to the material. Go. Now. Now now." He repeated. "But it's too comfortable here...just sleep with me." Carlos mumbled, his eyes never opening. Logan didn't care. He was tired, he was angry, and God knows he doesn't want to kill his best friend. "Move." Logan pushed Carlos to the edge of the bed with his foot, almost knocking him off. "You're damn lucky I'm tired or else you wouldn't be waking up tomorrow." Carlos gave a giggle of understanding.

It was uncomfortable, yet at the same time Logan couldn't deny that he enjoyed the body heat next to him. It made him feel secure in a way that he couldn't really describe, or wouldn't want to for fear of it sounding weird. He sighed and let his mind wander, thinking about today's events, the upcoming tour and other things that he'd been nervous about. Who knew being potentially famous would be so much...work? His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a sudden increase of weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down trying to find the source of the added pressure and, of course, it was Carlos. He had his arm draped around Logan's torso and his head laid upon his chest. Logan was pretty sure that the vein in his forehead was protruding more than ever before.

"Are you serious? Are you really serious Carlos?" Logan whispered sharply. Carlos snored in response. He was completely knocked out, and Logan figured it's not his fault, can't help what you do in your sleep right? Besides, Logan kind of...liked it. He'd never been held before, and he had to admit it was pretty damn comforting, especially after a train wreck like today. He slowly wrapped his arms around Carlos, his body a lot warmer than he'd have expected. "Guess that's why they call it Latin heat..." he mumbled. Carlos made a noise that was somewhere between a snore and a sigh of comfort. Logan couldn't help but smile. "G'night buddy."

**A****/****N****: ****OK****, I want to take this story very slowly. It's rated M for later chapters, but I want to keep this interesting, entertaining, and fun! Let me know if I should continue, constructive criticism always appreciated! **


	2. Rude Awakening

Logan awoke that morning to a tan elbow in his face. He was puzzled at first, but then proceeded to recap last night's events. He sighed at the sight below him. A very nearly naked Carlos was sprawled across Logan, and his bed. Groaning slightly, he began to shake Carlos awake.

"Carlos...wake up." He shook the boy. "Jeez what do you do bathe in lotion? Your skin's soft as a baby's." Logan paused realizing how weird that comment was, but shook it off and blamed it on morning delirium. He looked over at his cell phone on the bedside table. It was 7:30 in the morning on a Sunday. Logan couldn't even fathom why he was up this early on a Sunday, but he decided to go with it and get up. God knows he didn't want Carlos laying on him for another few hours. He attempted to wake him up again. "Carlos...if you don't get up right now you're going to regret making _me_ wake you up." Logan warned. He gave Carlos a minute to comply, after receiving no response he quickly rolled over, causing Carlos to slide off of the bed and with a high pitched 'squeak' he slid to the floor. As quickly as he was on the floor he was on his feet.

"Huh? Wah, what happened? Where's my helmet, gah what's going on?" He babbled with his lids half closed. He looked like a mess and Logan couldn't help laughing at the sight before him. Clad only in his reindeer patterned boxers, a sock somehow stuck to his left cheek, and just a slight bit of drool hung from his lip. Logan reached for his phone, staring intently at the time. After a few seconds he began counting down. "Three...two...and...run." As if on cue, Carlos ran straight to the bathroom and could be heard vomiting. Logan cringed at the vulgar sound. "My lord is your esophagus alive?" Logan asked, his only response another strong heave from Carlos. He got up lazily and walked to the bathroom to make sure his friend was okay.

"Want me to hold your hair back sugar?" Logan teased. Carlos' voice echoed, his head practically inside the toilet bowl. "Not funny Logie." Carlos sighed. "I said stop calling me that, and don't get mad at me because you decided to be an idiot and drink everything in sight in the span of an hour." Logan snapped. Carlos gave a weak chuckle. "You're just jealous because you're too uptight to drink. Think it's belooooow you eh?" Carlos bit back. Logan's features became hardened. "Call me whatever you want, I'm never going to become some hammered sleaze just to boost my low self-esteem. You've seen first hand what it does to you." Carlos flinched, the words might as well have been daggers, each word feeling like a cut. He didn't even respond, just stared at Logan baffled as to why he reacted such a way to a simple joke. Logan could see the hurt on his best friend's face but was too angry to care. He left the bathroom quickly, put on a random shirt that was lying on the floor, a pair of shorts he swiftly grabbed from the drawer next to his bed, slipped on his sneakers and left the apartment. "I'm...sorry..." Carlos muttered before heaving once more into the toilet.

Logan realized he overreacted, but he felt as if he had every right to. He kept arguing with himself, one minute defending Carlos yet at the same wanted him to be as hurt as he looked. "He didn't know about the crap that went on when I was a kid...but even so you should know that's something that can be a sore subject for someone! Well..I mean, it's not..._totally_ obvious...but still! He's always known I hate drinking, yet he keeps doing it, almost rubbing it in my face for some reason!" He kept volleying excuses and reasons back and forward within his mind, until he was suddenly snapped back to reality as he ran into Kendall and James. He looked them both up and down, confused at the sight before him. They were wearing the same clothes as yesterday, their hair was a wreck, (which is something _very_ rare to see on James) and they had more baggage under their eyes than Logan carried emotionally. He laughed silently at the dark poke at himself. Before he could even ask what happened, Kendall summarized the night's events.

"Girls wanted an encore. We did a duet. Crazy drunk chick trips over a wire that was near the stage and at the same time conveniently spills a drink she had in her hand. Electrical fire starts. Panic ensues. Gustavo owes Club Anivia a lot of money. Gustavo mad." It was all said in under five seconds which impressed Logan for some reason. He replied with a simple "Ah"and the other two boys nodded in unison. "We go bed now." Kendall groaned and continued in the direction of the apartment as he lazily 'waved' bye to Logan.

"Jeez I think Logan had the right idea, these after parties are kind of unnecessary and insane." James complained as he waited for Kendall to open the door to the apartment. Kendall paused for a moment, almost dropping his keys, then slapped James right across the face. James stared blankly at Kendall, then smiled. "Yeah what am I talking about? Thanks, I needed that. But never touch the face again if you want to live past this year." Kendall nodded with a smile and entered the apartment. Kendall looked around trying to see where Carlos was. He's usually up watching cartoons at this time. He made a beeline for the bedroom where he found an unusual sight.

Carlos lay silently in his boxers on Logan's bed, looking very upset. Kendall's eyebrow raised up in curiosity. "Uh...Carlos...are you alright?" Kendall asked, every word sounding like a question in itself. Carlos didn't look at Kendall. "Logan's a buttface..." Carlos pouted. Kendall sighed and sat on Carlos' bed. "Why is Logan's face a butt?" Carlos paused and looked at Kendall, then with the fire of a small child who had been put on time out began babbling. "I just made a stupid joke and he got insanely pissed for no reason. He called me a hammer sneeze who wants to boost his real-estate..." Kendall's face was scrunched with confusion. He quickly broke out his mental Carlos to English dictionary and after a moment of pondering understood what he meant. "You mean he called you a hammered sleaze who drinks to boost his self-esteem?" Kendall translated. "Yeah that..." Carlos was absentmindedly playing with a hole in the quilt beside him. Kendall laughed and then patted Carlos on the shoulder. "Dude why is your skin so soft it's kinda creepy." Kendall wiped his hand on his jeans. "I like to be soft, is that a crime sheesh..." Carlos rolled his eyes. "Look," Kendall began. "None of us know why, but Logan gets very touchy when the subject of alcohol arises. It's almost as if someone flips a switch and he becomes Not-Logan. You've been his friend longer than any of us, why don't you talk to him about it?" Kendall suggested. Carlos pondered it for a second, and then smiled. "Yeah, you're right." he agreed and got up. "I'm gonna shower and go find Logan. Hopefully he's not too pissed and we can talk." Kendall gave Carlos an enthusiastic thumbs up and flopped back on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Logan was lounging by the pool. He gave a sigh and sank back into the chair he was laying on. He was still pretty angry and was trying to relax, but so far it wasn't really working out. He kept running this morning's events in his head over and over again and the more he thought about it the angrier he became. He was just in the middle of re-capping the memory once again, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the one person he didn't want to see. Carlos flopped on the chair next to Logan's. He stared at Logan with a gigantic smile on his face, to which Logan was not amused. He rolled his eyes and looked away from the tan boy, but was suddenly greeted with a corn dog in his face. "Coghdhong?" Carlos asked, his mouth full of food. Logan's eyes narrowed. "...this time without your mouth full?" Carlos smiled and swallowed. "I said, corn dog?" He shook it in front of Logan's face. Logan rolled his eyes and turned over, his back now facing Carlos. "C'mon dude, I'm sorry. I don't really know what I did wrong, but whatever it was must've been pretty bad for you to treat me like that." Logan scoffed, turning back over to face Carlos. "You...don't get it. And you know what, that's not your fault, so for that _I'm_ sorry, but I'm still pissed and I think I'm liable to some away time, alright?" Logan quickly got up and left, not saying another word nor looking in Carlos' direction. "What the hell did I do?" Carlos mumbled, and took another bite of his corn dog.

Logan arrived back at the apartment late, it had to be passed twelve. He gave the security guard a weak nod and called for the elevator. A few seconds later he was greeted with the elevator's 'chime' announcing that it had arrived. He stepped inside, pressed the number corresponding to his destination, and after a few seconds arrived at his floor. He made his way down the hallway and as he reached the door of his apartment, he could hear noise coming from inside. He was confused, usually everyone's asleep by this time, especially when we've got rehearsals in the morning. He inserted the key and opened the door. He couldn't see anyone but he definitely heard a commotion coming from the bathroom. He decided to investigate.

"Woah, OK, good you're here." Kendall ran up to Logan before he could see inside the bathroom. He gently pushed Logan back so that he could speak to him without being heard. "What's going on?" Logan asked. "Carlos had way too much tonight, he's in there puking his brains out. We're just making sure we don't need to go to the hospital..." Kendall pushed his bangs back, looking exhausted. Logan rolled his eyes. "So what else is new..." Kendall sighed. "Look, he's all down because he swears you hate him." Logan scoffed. "Honestly? I don't hate him, sure he pissed me off but that doesn't mean I hate him..." Kendall shrugged. "He needs to hear that, not me." he turned around and headed to his bedroom, motioning for James to leave the two alone as he passed the bathroom. Logan sighed and entered.

It definitely wasn't a pretty sight. The bathroom looked as if it was hit by a Tornado. The floor was drenched, the shower curtain was barely hanging, the mirror was broken, and a whole bunch of toiletries were scattered all over the bathroom. "Carlos...are you alright?" Logan placed his hand on his shoulder just as he gave a strong heave. Carlos took a breath then responded. "S'ok Logie...you duneed ta be here. I know ya hate me so you can juss go t'sleep..." Logan sighed. Pissed or not he definitely didn't like being seen in that light, especially not by his best friend. He knelt down beside Carlos, ignoring the fact that his knee was now soaked with what he hoped was _just_ water. "I told you to stop calling me that, and I don't hate you Carlos. I hate the stupid stuff that you do, but I definitely don't hate _you_." Logan rubbed Carlos' back as he spoke, trying to soothe him. Carlos looked up at Logan, and it was evident that he had been crying for a while. Logan felt a tug in his chest when he saw his friend's face. "You're juss sayin' that. You're juss tryin' ta calm me down so dat I'll juss go ta bed 'n leave you be..." Logan rolled his eyes. "No, I'm trying to get these silly thoughts of me hating you out of your head. I don't hate you Carlos, honestly. You just need to stop being such a slow-mo all the time and these things will never happen." Logan gave Carlos his winning 'half-smile'. "I'm sorry. I've juss been drinkin' so much 'cuz..." Carlos looked surprised for a moment, then heaved into the toilet once more, yet nothing came out. _Good, there's nothing left in his stomach. _Logan thought, and he began lifting Carlos onto his feet. "Look, I'm going to run you a bath OK? Will you be able to take a bath by yourself or are you gonna drown?" Logan teased. Carlos just nodded, which Logan assumed meant that he could handle a bath. He ran the water and while the tub began filling up he helped Carlos get undressed to his underwear. Once everything was set, he got one of the few clean towels left from the closet and placed it next to the bathtub, along with a change of clothes. "I'm gonna leave the door open just in-case you need anything OK?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded and Logan stepped out of the bathroom to get ready for bed himself.

Forty-five minutes passed and Logan decided it was time for Carlos to get out. He walked to the bathroom to find that Carlos had fallen asleep in the bath tub. He took in the sight for a moment, mentally commentating on how adorable he looked. He walked over to him and shook him awake. "Carlos, c'mon let's get you to bed." Carlos groaned in protest. "C'mon man, comfy warm bed is greater than wet cold bathtub." Carlos smirked. "Even when I'm drunk your math analogies aren't funny." Logan laughed. "Better than what you come up with, alright? Now c'mon bed time." Logan handed Carlos the towel. "Fine...but only if I can sleep with you again tonight." Logan was taken back a bit. "I feel calmer when I sleep with someone else, and the calmer I feel, the less uneasy my stomach gets which means the less vomit you guys have to endure." Carlos explained, he had obviously regained some of his speaking skills back. Logan was silent for a moment, then simply said "If you puke in my bed you are _so_ dead." and with that, Carlos magically sprung up accepting the towel from Logan and began drying up. Logan, having seen more than expecting (a LOT more), quickly covered his eyes and turned beet red. "Oh uh...yeah sorry. You can leave while I dry off and get dressed." Logan gave Carlos a thumbs up while his other hand kept his eyes covered. He turned around to exit, still having his eyes covered and as a result ended up banging into multiple things on his way to his bedroom. Carlos could be heard laughing the entire time.

**A/N: OK there's chapter 2! I'm very glad that you guys are enjoying this story so far and I hope you guys are liking the pace/what I'm doing with it. As always, r&r, and constructive criticism is definitely welcome!**


	3. All I ever wanted

Logan, for the second time in a row, woke up with Carlos' elbow in his face. He sighed and pushed it away. "This is not something you should be getting used to..." he growled at Carlos. Carlos snored in response. "Carlos...do you want to be woken up like yesterday...?" Logan asked. Carlos' eyes darted open but he didn't move. "Can I at least put my helmet on first?" He asked weakly. Logan laughed. "No, just get off me and no harm will be done to the Latino!" Carlos laughed and in one swift movement hopped off of Logan. "Blugh, I need food...I'm gonna get a corn dog, you in?" Carlos asked. "Corn dogs for breakfast Carlos? Really?" Carlos laughed at the question as if it were a foolish one. "No, Logie, breakfast corn dogs! They've got ham and cheese, bacon and eggs, even pancake!" Carlos beamed. "On a stick!" he finished. Logan's stomach turned. "Yes that sounds absolutely delicious Carlos, tell you what, I'm gonna get dressed and you eat one for me OK? Also, seriously stop calling me that." Logan yawned. "You've got it Sir! I'll go fry some up." Carlos moved towards the kitchen, but stopped suddenly. He turned around, reached under his bed and grabbed his helmet. "Safety first right?" He placed the helmet on his head, and ran to the kitchen. Logan laughed and headed to the bathroom to begin his morning rituals.

When Logan exited the bathroom, the smell of numerous kinds of breakfasts wafted through the air. It didn't mix well and it just further silenced his appetite. He entered the kitchen and was greeted by a very energetic James and Kendall. They were literally glowing with happiness, and it scared Logan to be frank. "Uh...what's...up?" Logan asked. Kendall and James quickly sat Logan down, and then ran over to the opposite end of the counter. After taking their seats, they randomly produced two kazoos and blew on them. The noise was irritating to Logan's ears, but he couldn't help but laugh at the randomness of it all. "What's going on?" He asked with a laugh.

"Due to yesterday's erm...events..." James began. "Gustavo and the company have this whole legal thing to deal with. It's pretty horrible actually." James laughed. "Then why are you laughing?" Logan asked. "Because my friend, due to these horrible events, we have the _entire_ week off!" Logan's eyes widened. "Wh-Really? You mean like...no rehearsals? No Gustavo breathing down our necks? No DANCING!" Logan cried. "Exactly!" James confirmed. The boys jumped up and began to cheer at the great news. Carlos turned around, wearing an apron and a chef's hat above his helmet. Holding a pan in his hands he joined in the cheering. "And look, I have the most awesome way to celebrate! Seven different kinds of corn dog, including veggie dogs for the vegetarians!" The cheering stopped and everyone exited the kitchen leaving Carlos to stand alone with a pan full of food. "...What?" he called out.

Once breakfast was over with, the four boys were seated on the sofa pondering what to do. James kept humming "Vacation" to Kendall's annoyance, Logan was reading up on any upcoming events within the city on his netbook, and Carlos was playing with his helmet. The room was silent for a few minutes when suddenly James stood up. "Well, I'm going to go outside and bask in the warm light of my adoring fans. I'll catch you guys later." Without another word he left the apartment. Kendall stood up next. "Well, I'm going to just enjoy being outside in a general, non-conceited way. I'll see you guys tonight." a moment later, he too was gone. Carlos looked over at Logan who was silently searching the "interwebs" as Carlos called it. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and sighed. "I'm...sorry Logan. I didn't mean to make you upset, and whatever it was that I-" "It's fine." Logan cut him off. "I'm the 'let's just not speak of it' kind of guy, alright? We're cool, you're my best bud and talking about it is only gonna bring up unnecessary stuff. Alright?" Carlos nodded silently. "So I don't exactly enjoy the whole...being alone thing. Mind if I tag along with whatever it is you're gonna do today?" Logan laughed. "Wanna go to the movies?" Carlos' eyes lit up. "Movies sounds great! Ooh! I can get movie theater food! And you know what they sell at movie theaters right?" Logan shook his head. "Corndogs!" Logan threw a pillow at Carlos, and they both started to laugh.

They arrived at the movie theater an hour later. They decided on some cheesy horror flick, it'll give them a few good laughs the two agreed. Not wanting to be noticed, they both wore sunglasses, baseball caps, and jackets with the collars raised. It was Carlos' idea. "Carlos...we look like flashers man!" Logan complained. "No we don't, we just look like people that don't want to be seen, flashers enjoy being seen!" Carlos' logic was pretty out there, but it made sense. Very little, but sense all the same. "Still! It doesn't change the fact that we look like people who don't want to be seen which in the end makes us look suspicious which heightens our chance of being seen thus making this whole unnecessary affair...unnecessary!" Logan ranted. Carlos thought for a minute, then complied. "Alright, we lose the jackets and the caps. We live in L.A, everyone's wearing sunglasses. We'll just look like normal Los Angelesians!" Carlos chirped. "Alright fine...but I don't think Los Angelesians is the proper term for people who live in L.A" Carlos rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we're gonna be late if we keep on with the babbling!" Agreeing, Logan decided not to continue the childish argument as they walked up to the ticket booth.

Lessening their chance of being seen, the two boys decided to sit towards the back. They settled into their seats, Logan placed his bottle of water into the cup holder on the armrest, while Carlos fumbled with his tray full of food. Logan stared at the boy baffled. "How is it...that you're able to eat literally anything, possibly more than a black hole does in a decade, yet you never gain weight?" Carlos shrugged. "Iono" he chewed. "I've always been that way. I'm always hungry, but no matter how much I eat I'm never satisfied. As for the weight thing...good genes?" It was more of a question than an answer. Logan chuckled in response. The two engaged in small talk for a few minutes, until the lights dimmed and the silver screen lit up. Logan looked over at Carlos to tell him to be quiet during the movie, but before the words could escape his lips he was shocked to see that every item of food on Logan's tray was gone. "Dude!" Logan whispered. "Did you drop all of your food? C'mon man you can't be that clumsy!" he hissed. Carlos looked dumbfounded. "What are you talking about, I didn't drop anything?" Logan rolled his eyes. "Then where did it all go?" Carlos smiled "I eated it all!" Logan, in utter disbelief said no more and turned his head back towards the screen. Carlos giggled.

Forty-five minutes had passed and Logan was bored. The special effects were horribly done, all of the blood looked absolutely fake, and the zipper on the back of the monster's costume could easily be seen! He groaned and placed his face in the palm of his hand. The movie was so bad it hurt. He was about to suggest to Carlos that they ditch the rest of it, but when he saw the look of fear on Carlos' face he couldn't help but laugh. Carlos, so frightened by the movie, wasn't even aware of Logan's laughter. Logan decided that he didn't want to ruin Carlos' fun, so he'd endure the rest of the movie for his best friend. A few more minutes into the movie, Logan jumped. Not because the movie had frightened him, but because Carlos had latched his arm on Logan's. He looked at Carlos and his heart skipped a beat. The sight was just too damn cute. Carlos was hiding his face in Logan's shoulder, literally shivering in fright. "Carlos are you alright buddy?" Logan asked. Carlos just shook his head in response. "Look, do you want to leave? This movie's way too scary for me." Logan humored him. Carlos' head jerked up to look at Logan. "Really? Well, um, I mean if you're sure. I don't want you having nightmares or anything..." Carlos put on a show of fake bravado. Logan smiled. "Yeah, we don't want that now do we? C'mon, let's go before I pee myself." Carlos nodded his head, and while grabbing onto Logan's shoulder the entire time, exited the theater.

The two decided to head out for pizza, all the while discussing how 'frightening' the movie was. They ordered a large sausage and pepperoni pie, to Logan's dismay. He just wanted a slice but Carlos insisted. "So what do you wanna do this week?" Carlos asked. Logan shrugged, he hadn't really thought about it. "Honestly I'm not sure. I saw a few things that were happening this week that might be interesting. There's a talent competition downtown, it's free to enter so we might see a whole bunch of cool stuff. Other than that, there's always the beach, we can head over to the amusement park, I wouldn't mind catching up on some fishing." Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Fishing? You fish? We've been friends for years and I learn this now?" Logan chuckled. "You'd be surprised how much you don't know about me..." Carlos frowned. It was such a simple statement but he could hear the depressing and dark tone behind it. He decided to leave it be, not wanting to ruin a so-far awesome day. "Alright then, how about we go fishing this week?" Logan looked up in thought. "Hurm... I'll let ya know. Who knows, something more interesting could pop up."

The conversation continued for some time and seven slices later on Carlos' end. When they finally decided to leave, Carlos walked up to the counter to pay. He pulled out his wallet but before he could unfold it he was told to put it away. "Your money's no good here." The burly man behind the counter said. Carlos was confused, and a little scared. The man chuckled, sensing the boy's uneasiness. "I've never seen anyone eat practically a whole pie by themselves, and if someone likes my pizza _that_ much, it's on the house." Carlos' face widened into one of the happiest smiles in existence. "Wow! Really? That's...wow! Thank you sir!" The man scoffed. "Hey listen, I'm not that old that I should be called sir. Tony's fine. If you're in the neighborhood again and you're hungry, just stop by. It'll be on me." He winked and waved the two boys off. "What was that about...?" Logan asked. "I'll tell you what that was about, free pizza man!" Carlos left the pizzeria with an enthusiastic fist pump, Logan followed shaking his head.

The rest of the day was filled with fun and laughs. The two boys ended up joining a random game of baseball as they passed by the park, won two free tickets to a Laker's game via some random street fair that was being held, and best of all, not a single thing went wrong! The two arrived home at around nine, laughing and recapping on the day's events as they entered the apartment. Their laughter quickly silenced as they laid their eyes upon the miserable sight that was Kendall and James. Kendall's leg was in a cast, which had signings from members of 'The West Coast Animal Abuse Prevention Program', and James had a huge piece of steak covering his left eye. As soon as he saw that the boys attention was on him, he removed the piece of meat to reveal a black eye. Carlos and Logan both took in a sharp breath of air, it definitely looked painful. Logan opened his mouth to ask, but Kendall raised his hand in objection. "We do not want to speak about it. At all." Logan nodded, he kind of didn't want to know anyway. "I'm going to bed. No one speak to me until my eye is no longer purple." James sighed and dragged himself to his room. Kendall followed suit. "Yeah, and if anyone from the W.C.A.A.P.P calls, I'm not here. I moved to Alaska." He followed James to the room and the door was slammed shut behind him.

Carlos and Logan spent the next hour talking and making jokes. Logan never really realized how much he appreciated Carlos' company. These past few days, even the bad ones, have been very good, and he realized that is only because Carlos was around. Sure he enjoyed Kendall and James' company very much, but Carlos has been there since the beginning, and a friendship like that can't be replaced nor compared to. He smiled as he thought back on all of the great years that Carlos and him have had, and was brought back to reality when Carlos spoke. "I'm gonna head to bed now, it's been a long day. Really, really fun, and pizza-tastic, but long." He stood there, smiling at Logan. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours on both of their ends...and neither of them minded it. "I'll join you in a few buddy, I just want to catch the end of my show." Logan said. Carlos nodded, waved shyly, and headed towards their bedroom. Logan blushed.

It was pitch black and Logan was awoken by movement in his bed. He quickly reached for his phone, using the light to view what was intruding on his bed. Huddled next to him was, who else, but Carlos. Logan groaned. "Not again, what happened this time Carlos..." Logan whispered. Carlos gave a sharp sob. "I'm sorry but...I had a nightmare." Carlos explained. "It was just a nightmare Carlos, you'll be fine. Just go back to bed and-" "No!" Carlos nearly shrieked. Logan was taken aback by the boy's action. He sighed. "This is turning in to a bad habit...fine. But this is the last night you hear me! There won't be enough nightmares or alcohol in the world to get you another night in this bed, y'hear me?" Carlos sobbed and nodded. "Thank you Logie." Logan sighed. "You've gotta stop calling me that..." He moved up in the bed, and got as close as he could to Logan. He then grabbed Logan's arm and put it around his body. Though he was silent Logan could feel that the boy was still sobbing. He held him tighter.

**A/N: Well here's chapter three! Please don't expect the updates to come this quickly all the time, the only reason why I'm updating so fast is because the story is literally flowing from my brain to my fingertips! Be sure to check back for chapter four which as of right now I have no idea when that will be. Could be tomorrow, could be a week from now. You should know the deal by now, R&R, Constructive Criticism, etc etc! Have a good one readers!**


	4. Of Rock Climbing and Basketball

For the third time in a row, Logan awoke with the same tan elbow in his face. He brushed it aside groggily. "Seriously, dude...you were sleeping right next to me. How do you end up like this every morning, man?" Logan groaned. Carlos awoke with a stretch, accompanied by a yawn, and finally a tumble off of Logan's bed. Logan laughed at the boy, who rose to his feet with a smile on his face. "What can I say, it's not like I do anything else normally right?" Logan had to agree. "I'm gonna make breakfast sir, you want something?" Logan thought for a moment. "Can you make a bowl of cereal without corn dogs in it?" Logan asked, only half-joking. Carlos chuckled in an 'oh you' manner, and headed for the kitchen. Logan laughed weakly and followed.

Surprisingly enough, James was already awake. He was usually the last to wake up, requiring his 'beauty sleep' and Kendall was usually the first. "What are you doing up so early?" Carlos asked as he reached for a box of cereal that was above the fridge. "Well, I'm going to go meet up with a doctor and see if there's anyway to quicken the healing process for not being gorgeous. The outlook looks bleak but...where there's a will, there's a way!" James beamed. "Aha, and where's Kendall? He's usually the first one up." Logan asked. James turned towards him, putting a pair of sunglasses on. "Well the doc gave him some meds...he's not going to be his usual Kendall-y self, so uh...watch out for that." James spoke as he checked his reflection. "Anyway, I'm off. I'll see you guys tonight." and with that, James was gone. Carlos and Logan simultaneously shrugged, and continued what they were doing.

After a successful corn dog-less breakfast, Logan began planning out the day. "It's gonna be pretty hot out today so I'd prefer something indoors with an A.C..." He muttered to himself. Carlos couldn't help over hearing. "Well there's the Laker tickets we won..." Carlos noted. Logan's mouth slowly opened in realization. "Oh yeah..." He said slowly. He forgot they had won those, and he couldn't deny that it was something to do for tonight. "Alright, yeah we can do that, but that's tonight, it's like ten in the morning right now." Logan stated. Carlos picked his teeth in thought, and after a moment snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" He exclaimed. Carlos quickly rose from his chair and ran to their room. A few seconds later he re-appeared with what looked like a flier in his hand. He grinned widely as he handed the sheet of paper to Logan. Confused, Logan took the paper and read aloud. "Indoor Jungle Jamboree? Carlos what are we ten?" Logan scoffed. Carlos rolled his eyes and snatched the paper from Logan. "No Logie." Logan sighed at the pet name. "Do you have any idea what they have at this place? It's like...a playground for adults, man! They've got rock climbing, a forty foot slide, laser-tag, and arcades everywhere!" He spoke with enthusiasm and excitement. Logan laughed. "I repeat, what are we twelve?" Carlos pouted at the taunt. "C'mon what else are we gonna do today? Spend the day with loopy Kendall?" As if on cue, Kendall emerged quite loudly from his bedroom, the door slamming against the wall.

"Oh my gosh!" Kendall squealed. "It's you guys! Hi!" He extended the last word to a thirty syllable tune. Carlos and Logan stared. "Carlos man, I haven't seen you in like...a few hours! Do you know how long a few hours is man? Oh! And Logan!" Each word out of Kendall's mouth was squeaky and high pitched, as if he were an excited little girl. Carlos and Logan continued to stare. "Y'know I feel kinda funny. I mean, d'you guys think it's the meds? It says I should only take like...one every 6 hours but since my leg was like totally killing me, and I didn't feel anything from the pills, I took another two of them. Wazzat bad?" Kendall was swaying on his feet, his eyelids barely open. Carlos and Logan stared some more. Kendall stood there for about a minute, smiling, then suddenly pivoted and stumbled back into his room, the door slamming shut behind him. Carlos and Logan stared at each other. "Yeah...I think we should go out..." Logan confirmed.

They arrived at the Indoor Jungle Jamboree at twelve. Logan cringed as he read the name again, still in disbelief that he was actually about to spend the day here. He sighed and followed a practically skipping Carlos into the building. When they entered, Logan's entire opinion of the place changed instantly. It was nothing like he'd ever seen before; Logan was genuinely impressed with the sight before him. The place had to be at least fifty feet tall, the wall farthest from the entrance was covered with people of all ages attempting to scale it, all of them fastened to a safety harness. To the right was an elevator that went up quite a few floors solely for the purpose of entering the largest slide he had ever witnessed. Screams and cheers could be heard from the large attraction, which gave Logan goosebumps and made his adrenaline gush. He had to admit, he was getting a little excited. He eyed the rest of the venue trying to take note of everything at once, yet soon found the task to be practically impossible. There was so much to see and do. He was kicked out of his trance-like state by a giggling Carlos who grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards a ticket booth.

Carlos ran up to the booth and without counting handed the woman behind the counter a crumpled ball of bills he had yanked from his pocket. She hesitantly took it, taking a few minutes to unfold and count what Carlos had given her, to the dismay of the people on the growing line behind them. After another minute or two, she gave Carlos what Logan expected was the correct change, and before Carlos could put the money into his pockets, he grabbed Logan's hand once more and ran off. "Carlos-" Logan huffed as he tried to keep up with his friend. "-would you slow down? We've got five hours before we have to leave to the game!" Logan said as he maneuvered around a swarm of children in their path. "Stop yapping Logie-" Logan's eyes narrowed. "-you think five hours is enough? You're gonna be begging me to stay, just you wait and see!" Carlos called over the loud chatter of the excited kids around them. Logan sighed, shrugged, and ran a bit quicker so that he wouldn't lose Carlos.

Logan's expectations were blown out of the water, he was in utter awe at what fun he was having. They started the day off with a rock climbing session, to Logan's extreme pleasure. He was a daredevil, and anything even remotely dangerous or risky made the hair on the back of his neck rise. It was his first time participating in the activity, and within minutes he had already scaled up the wall, to the point where his head touched the ceiling. He looked down and laughed, his heart racing from the view. The wall was so tall that he could barely see the people on the floor below. He searched around for Carlos, and spotted the tan boy a few dozen feet below him. "Logan!" Carlos cried. "I think it's time to get down, this is pretty damn high up!" fear could be heard in his voice. Logan laughed heartily, putting one hand on his hip in a superior manner, the other hand kept him stuck to the wall. "Har har har, what's wrong Carlito, too much for you?" He teased. Carlos didn't even put up a fight. "Yeah, actually! I'm gonna get down now, I just gotta figure out how to do that..." Puzzled, Carlos looked below him for some easy way to get down. A devilish thought entered Logan's mind, which was then accompanied by a devilish grin on the boy's face. "I'll show you a short cut!" He yelled at Carlos. Confused at what he meant by 'shortcut', Carlos shrugged and watched the boy above him. His heart sank at the scene that unfolded in front of him. Logan had jumped from his vantage point above and was racing towards Carlos. As soon as he reached the tan boy, he grabbed him causing him to lose his grip on the giant wall and they both began falling at a rapid speed. Carlos screamed the entire way down, Logan cheered, enjoying the adrenaline pumping fall. Before they could become a puddle on the ground, the harnesses they were wearing pulled, creating a sort of 'bungee jumping' effect that ensured their safe landing on the padded floor below.

When they hit the floor, Carlos, who was holding on to Logan for dear life, tripped causing both him and Logan to fall. Carlos landed right on top of Logan. They were in an awkward position but neither of them seemed bothered, they laughed for a few moments and after the laughter subsided they silently stared at each other. It was only a moment but it felt like ages, neither of them saying a word to the other. Carlos' hand rose slowly, it began inching it's way towards Logan's face. He grabbed a loose strand of hair that was laying across Logan's forehead and gently combed it back. Logan smiled warmly at the boy on top of him, the sweet gesture having an effect on him. He then realized the position they were in and the noticeably large crowd around them. Logan quickly got to his feet and assisted Carlos to his. Carlos got to his feet shakily, his eyes narrowed and a look of anger spread across his face. "Never...do that...again..." Carlos whimpered, as Logan giggled evilly.

After they successfully removed their safety gear, they decided to go to the Laser Tag room. The line was surprisingly short, to the boys' relief, and they quickly entered after only two minutes. They were each handed their rental gear, and after making sure everything was on correctly headed into the large room. Carlos and Logan had a blast, the experience was so simple and enjoyable it made them feel as if they were children again. The two went through their game smoothly, (except for the part where Carlos got into a fight with a ten year old girl over who was shot first) and they finished up an hour later. They exited the dark room, and after returning their gear Carlos suggested that they visit the arcade on the third floor. Logan humored him, not being a big video game fan, and was once more pulled towards their destination. They mostly played the classics, Pac-Man, Galaga, Dig Dug and other smaller less known games. Logan usually wouldn't enjoy the damn things, but seeing how excited and entertained Carlos was made it all worthwhile. After a few more games, Logan suggested that they go grab some lunch.

They headed to the food court and argued over what to eat. "Carlos.._you_ can have corn dogs, I'm going to diversify my meals, thanks. Y'know, the food pyramid exists for a reason..." Carlos rolled his eyes. He searched the menus surrounding him for something that sounded appetizing and decided on a burger. The two separated for a few minutes as they picked up their meals of choice, and when they both received their orders they met up at an adjacent empty table.

They had about two hours until the game started, but they didn't need to rush seeing as how it was only a mile away from their current location. They decided to relax and enjoy their meal without having to scoff down everything as quickly as possible, as they usually do. (When you're famous, you're on an incredibly tight schedule which means meals are a luxury) The two chattered excitedly about how great the day was going, and how they hoped the game would be a good one. Logan was mesmerized at how natural just spending the day with Carlos felt. He watched the boy as he spoke, mouth full of food, and he couldn't help but smile. To be honest, he wasn't really listening, lost in thought as he watched the boy gab on and on. Carlos was quite a catch, Logan couldn't deny that. _He's gonna make some lucky woman very happy... _Logan thought. He sipped from the straw protruding from his drink as he listened to Carlos talk. They exchanged conversation for about a half-hour longer before deciding that they should head to the game. They exited the large building and as if on cue, a cab pulled up right in front of them. Thanking their good luck, they entered, told the driver their destination and headed to the Staples Center.

After waiting online for a bit and finding their seats, the boys scanned the arena in amazement. "Y'know" Logan began. "I didn't think I could be shocked by the size of a place twice in one day. Carlos laughed in agreement, bobbing his head to the music that played overhead. They were seated close enough to the court that they could arguably state that they had the best seats in the house. Neither Carlos nor Logan really followed sports, so throughout the game they'd accompany the crowd's 'ooh's' and 'ahh's', not really knowing what was going on. The most Carlos figured out was that as long as anyone with the Laker's logo on their clothes got the orange ball into the 'hoopie thingie', it was a good thing. He wasn't that uneducated in sports, but Carlos liked to create his own synonyms. Logan pretty much surmised the same thing, just a bit more articulately.

At half-time, the lights dimmed a bit and cheesy romantic music began to play. The jumbo-tron, (A large box that hung from the ceiling in the center of the arena with a screen on each side) above suddenly switched from displaying the current score, to displaying the words "Kiss-Cam" in large pink letters surrounded by a throbbing heart. The video feed turned live, showing a random young couple seated somewhere in the arena. They took a few seconds to realize that they were on the screen above, and when doing so they sheepishly shared a peck on the lips. It took Logan a second to understand the concept of it all, but easily summarized that if you're shown on the screen, you have to kiss. The crowd cheered as the couple's lips connected, and as soon as they'd began kissing the scene shifted to another part of the stadium where an older couple was sitting. They laughed, then locked lips which caused the crowd to give a sickeningly sweet 'aww'. Carlos and Logan laughed as they watched the show above them. Logan thought it was really sweet how it showed couples of all ages and sizes in love, it was a really nice thing to witness. Suddenly the screen shifted once more and Logan's heart sank. It had landed on him...and Carlos. He assumed it was a joke, they probably do it once per game he told himself. He laughed and shyly waved to the camera, Carlos was less modest and began frantically waving at the camera. The crowd began to jeer at them. They began chanting "Kiss!" over and over again. Logan continued to laugh shyly, waiting for the camera to shift away from them. He stared at the floor in embarrassment, but suddenly his face was grabbed, forcefully turned, and he felt something warm and wet on his cheek. He looked to his right, and saw Carlos, who had his hands around Logan's face. Carlos had just given him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened in surprise, and his face instantly began to turn a light shade of pink. The crowd around them cheered, gave them a sympathetic 'aww', some laughed, and some whistled. Logan's face quickly went from pink to blood red. Carlos patted Logan's back and laughed, it had obviously been a joke, something to please the viewers and inadvertently...pleased Logan.

The game lasted another two hours with the Laker's winning against the New York Knicks 142 - 80. Logan was pretty quiet during the remainder of the game, but made sure to keep up small talk as to not worry Carlos. Everything was changing too quickly and he didn't know what he was feeling. He was pretty sure he didn't '_like_' like Carlos, but after that kiss, the stroking of his hair, and all of the other subtle events that had happened within the week so far, he knew he definitely felt...something. He brushed the confusing thoughts aside for the duration of the car ride home, slapping on a false smile and attempting to be his usual self. It was very difficult seeing as how his mind was swarming with thoughts, ideas, theories and rationalizations, but he knew that Carlos would pick up on any subtle change in behavior.

The cab pulled up some time later. Logan exited the cab after paying the driver, making sure to add in a nice tip for having to deal with Carlos' horrible renditions of a few songs that played on the radio. The two entered the building, giving a nod of acknowledgment to the security guard as they passed her on their way to the elevator. The ride up was silent, not necessarily an awkward silence, but silent nonetheless. After a few short moments they arrived at their floor, Logan reached for his keys as they approached the door to their apartment, but as he was about to enter, Carlos placed his hand on Logan's, stopping him from inserting the key. "What's wrong?" Logan asked. Carlos had a look of embarrassment mixed with tension. "Well I just felt like the whole...kiss thing bothered you. I did it just trying to be funny, but I didn't think about how it'd make you feel. I know you were uncomfortable the rest of the night, and I just really want to say I'm sorry Logie." He explained. Logan's features softened, a warm smile grew upon his face. "Carlos, I know how you are, and trust me something like that wouldn't bother me. I just had something on my mind is all." Carlos' eyes lit up. "Really? Are you sure you're not just saying that?" he pouted a bit. Logan chuckled. "C'mon Carlos, it's me! You know I'm always lost in thought, it's necessary for my future medical career!" Carlos scoffed. "You're going to be a boy band member...who can perform open heart surgery. That's pretty sick..." The two laughed, all tension gone. "And stop calling me that." Logan said sternly, the two laughed again. They stared at each other, in the same way they had earlier in the day and the day before. Nothing was said, nothing needing to be said. Eventually Logan began to feel a bit embarrassed and before Carlos could catch him blushing he opened the door.

When they entered the apartment no lights were on. Logan blindly searched for the switch, his fingers acting as his eyes, and after a moment found it and flicked it, causing the room to become visible. He instantly regretted turning the lights on. "What...the...hell..." Carlos spoke, Logan stood silent, dumbfounded at the scene before him. The entire living room was...quite literally upside down. The sofa was on it's back, the tables were scattered across the floor, the TV was dozens of feet away from where it usually was placed, and all other sorts of furniture and belongings were thrown about the room. Logan sighed. "Why is it...that over the past few days, every time we come home there's some sort of shocking scene?" Carlos hummed an 'I don't know' and began to investigate. "Think we were robbed?" The tan boy asked. "No...nothing's missing, everything's just...everywhere." Logan said. They walked around the room, viewing the destruction and disorder that was littered everywhere.

Logan was just about to suggest calling the cops when James emerged from his bedroom. "So...yeah. Hi guys." Logan and Carlos stared. "Hi guys? It looks like a furniture catalog threw up in here and you start off with 'Hi guys'? What the hell happened?" Logan fumed. "Well... K-Dog over there-" He pointed to the bedroom he shared with Kendall. "-was hopped up on his happy pills and...well...he thought I was..." James stopped, rubbing his temple as he tried to explain the situation as easily as possible. "He what?" Logan pressed. James sighed again. "He thought I was a _vampire_ man!" James eyes darted back and forth between Carlos and Logan, waiting for one of them to say something. Carlos and Logan had no words, each of them silently mouthing the word 'vampire' in confusion. "He has a huge fear of Vampires, and I guess when I walked through the door...I don't know the moonlight or whatever made me seem vampiric...or something. I don't know, anyway, he _freaked_ out and nearly killed me! With things that I didn't think could be lethal weapons! Have you ever been bludgeoned with a wheel of cheese? It hurts! A lot!" James ranted. Carlos couldn't hold his laughter in anymore and began laughing to the point where tears began to form. Logan on the other hand closed his eyes, brought his hands to face and let out a very long 'Uuuuuuughhhhhh'. James attempted to try and explain some more, but Logan raised his hand in protest, causing him to stop speaking. "James...I...I just don't care. You know I hate clutter, _especially_, _**disorganized**_ clutter. I'm going to bed now, none of you exist until tomorrow." and with that, Logan headed directly to his room and shut the door behind him. James looked at Carlos apologetically. Carlos, feeling bad for him, reached for something in the bag he was holding. He offered it to James. "Cotton Candy?" he asked. James just looked at him, then turned around and went back into his room. Carlos shrugged. "More for me."

**A/N: OK, phew this is the longest chapter yet and it took me a while to complete. I kind of had some writer's block, but hopefully I made something suitable for your guys' enjoyment! Please, R&R!**

**NOTE: I've decided to use my profile as a quasi-blog, if you're wondering when the next chapter will be out, if I'm working on any other stories, or if you just want to see what I'm up to, check out my profile!**


	5. Revelations

Logan woke up the next morning very groggy. He was tossing and turning all night, and he couldn't figure out why. Over the past few days he'd been sleeping better than ever before, yet for some reason, last night wasn't as welcoming. He stretched lazily, wincing slightly at the sharp pain that intruded on his shoulder. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, his eyes tried to adjust to the blinding sun that crept through the blinds. He yawned loudly and reached for his phone, checking on the time. It was half after six, too early for someone with the week off to be up in his opinion, but as with the past few days he decided to just deal with it and get up. He looked over at Carlos' bed, puzzled at the fact that it was empty. The faint sound of conversation could be heard coming from the living room, low and murmured. Logan figured he'd follow the noise and headed to the living room.

The living room was dark, all the shades were drawn and the lights were still off, yet still Logan could hear someone conversing. As he turned the corner of the hallway leading to the living room, he realized that the noise was coming from the television. Wondering why it was on, he walked toward the device but as he was about to turn it off, a very tired Carlos objected. "Wait." The boy sounded weak, and tired. Not knowing his best friend was in the room, Logan shrieked quite loudly, stumbled back and tripped over a pair of dumbbells landing head first. He groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head rapidly trying to soothe his pain. "Dammit James..." He sighed. "Wasn't James..." Carlos spoke softly. He rose from the couch he was laying on and stumbled toward Logan with the enthusiasm of a zombie. He offered his hand, Logan accepted and rose to his feet. "Why are his dumbbells here? You working out or somethin'?" Logan asked as he continued to rub his head. Carlos shook his head lazily. "I put them aside while I was cleaning, I guess I forgot about 'em, sorry." Logan looked at Carlos confused. "Cleaning?" he asked. Carlos grunted in confirmation and shuffled to the other side of the room. He flipped the switch near the door, causing the room to become illuminated.

Logan scanned the living room with an impressed look on his face. It was spotless, even cleaner than before the wreck. He made a quick lap around the room, taking note of any changes and differences so that he wouldn't waste unnecessary time looking for things later, if need be. "You did all this?" Logan chuckled. Carlos just nodded, too tired to speak. "Jeez what time did you get to bed?" Logan asked, receiving a quasi-manic laugh in response. "Sleep...you're a funny guy. I haven't slept yet." He scratched at his eye. "What, why?" Logan asked, concerned. Carlos shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I felt like something was...I dunno, missing." Logan nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean, I woke up in pain this morning, I slept so uncomfortably..." The two were silent, not really having much more to say this early in the morning. Logan eyed the boy, feeling terrible that he went through such a bad night, not to mention picking up after Kendall and James' mess. "Well...I don't know about you-" Logan yawned. "-but I'm still tired. I'm going to head back to bed." Carlos grunted in response, whether it was in confirmation, acceptance, or just a grunt, Logan couldn't tell. Logan turned around and began walking back to their room, but stopped after taking a few paces. He turned around and flashed Carlos one of his famous 'half-smiles'. "Y'know what?" he began, walking closer to Carlos. "For your good deeds, I've decided I'm going to reward you. Wanna sleep in my bed?" Carlos was instantly alert, a grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat himself appeared on his face. He nodded happily, and followed Logan to their room.

It was about two in the afternoon when Logan was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. He was about to get up to see who it was, but as he tried to roll over he was suddenly pulled back, his arm was pinned. Groggy and confused, he tried to find the source of the weight on his arm. He looked over and under his very much asleep arm was a sleeping Carlos. Logan figured he must've been exhausted, being able to sleep through the loud pounding on the door. In one swift movement Logan yanked his arm free, quick enough that Carlos didn't even stir. He laughed to himself quietly, happy that he didn't disturb the tan boy's slumber, and shuffled his way to the front door. As he made his way to the front door, he took note of the fact that he felt more rested than he had earlier. _Maybe sleeping with Carlos is more comfortable than sleeping alone. _He giggled at such a ridiculous thought. He reached for the door with the hand that was pinned under Carlos, but as he attempted to grab the doorknob he was only able to slap it. "Dammit." he cursed under his breath, his arm was asleep. He sighed and using his unaffected arm, opened the door.

Before the door was even half-way opened, he was tackled to the ground with a loud "Squee!". As he regained his composure, he stared at the body that was on top of him, surprised to see that it was Camille, his girlfriend. "Wh-Camille!" Logan yelped. It was more of a question than a statement. "What are you doing here, I thought you were in New York for the next week?" Logan inquired. She laughed and attacked his mouth hungrily. Logan, surprised, yet not wanting to seem ungrateful kissed back lazily. A moment later the two got to their feet. "I was, but shooting ended early and I thought I'd surprise you!" Camille explained, glowing with giddiness. Logan chuckled weakly, the week's events completely disorienting him. He'd been so wrapped up in all of his mixed feelings with Carlos that he'd nearly forgot that Camille existed. Guilt tugged at his chest. "Well that's...that's great!" He responded. He took her hand, trying to show some form of affection as his mind reeled. "I know! And what's best of all is that we have the entire week to ourselves! I heard about your... 'Big Time Mess' if you will, so I know you've got the whole week off. That means no avoiding me mister!" She joked, Logan faked a laugh, not really knowing what to say. "Great! Um, OK tell you what. How about I go get ready and you can pick out whatever you want to do today!" Camille nodded enthusiastically and planted a quick peck on his lips before letting him go. Logan jogged to the bathroom hurriedly.

Carlos awoke to a loud thud coming from the living room. He thought it was just one of the guys being loud so he didn't may much attention to it. He tried to go back to sleep, but noticing a missing warmth made it nearly impossible. He sat up and yawned, noticing that Logan was missing. He scratched his head as he got to his feet and decided to search for him. Deducing that the loud thud was probably his best friend, he went straight to the living room to make sure he was alright. When he turned the corner his heart sank. "Camille?" He asked, puzzled. "Carlos!" she shrieked and ran up to him to hug him. He hugged her back lightly, still confused at her presence. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, masking the discomfort in his voice. "Well we finished shooting early, and I decided to surprise Logan. He was so shocked to see me!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. Carlos smiled weakly as his stomach turned. "Well that's great...! So, uh you've got Logan for the day?" Carlos asked cautiously, hoping for a no. Unfortunately, the response wasn't what he'd have liked. "Yup! I was thinking of taking him fishing, he really loves it but he's too embarrassed to tell anyone, well except moi of course! Who else do you reveal your 'skeletons' to except the one's you love right?" Carlos nodded, smiling. "Yeah...the one's you love..." Millions of thoughts began to swim within the boy's mind, but before he could grasp one and mull it over, Logan appeared. "Mornin' Carlos." He said slightly stiffly. "Hey." was all that Carlos could respond with. "So uh, Camille, you ready to go?" Logan asked shyly. She hopped to her feet in one swift motion, grabbed Logan by the hand and began to drag him towards the door. "Later Carlos!" she called over her shoulder. Logan looked back at him, with eyes that looked both apologetic and hurt. The door slammed behind them and Carlos stared at it. "...bye..." he waved weakly and shuffled to the bathroom.

Carlos was panicking. He didn't know why, but he was freaking out and had no idea what to do. He paced all around the bathroom, a sinking hole beginning to make way within his chest. He tried to calm himself down, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He told himself to not be bothered by the situation, he knew that Logan was taken, and had to remind himself that the feelings he had for Logan weren't even mutual in the first place. As much as it bothered him to come to terms with it, he kept replaying the message within his mind and after a few minutes was relaxed. Bravado replaced the sinking feeling within his chest, he was determined to not let this get him down. He was going to go out, try to have an enjoyable Logan-free day, and hopefully still enjoy his week off. He showered and finished up his 'morning' rituals within a half-hour, and once he was dressed and pampered, he was ready to go. He stepped out of the bathroom and was about to leave, yet as he reached the front door he stopped himself. He turned around and made a beeline for Kendall and James' room. He opened the door with force, it banged against the wall causing both Kendall and James to wake up. They looked at Carlos, a mixture of confusion and surprise on their faces. Carlos let out a deep sigh. "Alright!" Carlos bellowed. "I spent the entire night cleaning up after you two buttmunches, and I've had it up to here!" He raised his hand above his head, giving the two boys he was disciplining a visualization. "We're not on some cheesy T.V show here where your antics are considered funny, or cute! You guys are adults, and just because we're famous doesn't give you free reign to get into hijinks and trash the space we live in! Cut the crap out, or I swear _you_ guys are going to need the helmets!" Carlos left, slamming the door shut behind him. Kendall and James could hear heavy footsteps, then the front door being slammed. They turned their heads towards each other slowly, and Kendall was sure he could see tears forming in James' eyes. He started to cackle.

Carlos didn't know what to do with his day. He wasn't the planner out of the quartet, sure he'd saved the day a few times, but never of his own accord. Not really having a destination in mind, he walked down familiar streets of L.A for literally hours hoping to find something interesting to do. He passed by a few places that normally would've brought him at least a little bit of entertainment, but with every attraction that caught his eye, it also reminded him of Logan. He sighed, fighting with the hole in his chest, making sure not to let it get any bigger. He decided that he'd enter the next interesting building he'd come across, no matter what it was. Anything was better than dwelling on his feelings for his best friend. As soon as he turned the nearest corner, he saw the Pizzeria that him and Logan had gone to the other day. The hole pulsed, but he'd made a promise to himself and decided to enter. Besides...it was food, and what's more comforting than food? Carlos entered the restaurant lazily, he shuffled over to the counter and sat on one of the stools. He leaned forward, placing his chin on his hand, his elbow on the counter, and his free hand drew circles lazily on the counter. His brooding was quickly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey it's you!" the man behind the counter addressed Carlos. Carlos looked up and smiled. It was Tony, the guy who'd given Logan and him a free pie of pizza. "Oh, hey Tony." He said weakly, putting in as much effort to sound normal. Tony could easily see the boy was bothered, but decided to let it go. "What can I get ya?" Tony asked, his hands on his waist. Carlos mulled it over for a quick second then answered. "A slice'll be fine I guess..." He mumbled. Tony gave Carlos an inquisitive look. "You...just want a slice? Look kid, I've only met ya once and I can tell something's bothering ya. What's up?" Carlos shook his head, not really wanting to lay his personal problems on a random pizza maker. "Ahh, c'mon. A lot of people don't know this but I didn't _want_ to make pizza for a living. I actually went to school for psychology, a lot of good those loans did, eh?" He elbowed Carlos softly, causing the boy to chuckle weakly, but still he didn't open his mouth. Tony was quiet for a moment, his look became serious. "...It's about that boy you were here the other day huh?" Carlos looked up at the man, his eyes wide with horror. Tony laughed at the boy's reaction. "Don't worry kid, I'm not going to broadcast it to the world...although you're the one already doing that." Carlos groaned and put his head down. He spoke with his arm covering his mouth, making anything he said unintelligible. "Come again?" Tony asked, not hearing the boy. "I said...is it really that obvious?" Carlos whispered. Tony gave a hearty laugh. "It's nothing to feel ashamed of kid...love is blind. And to answer your question, yeah it really is. If that kid doesn't see the way you look at him, well you can be damn sure the rest of the world does." Carlos blushed, a smile creeping in on his face. "Well...you've got everything right so far, so I guess you can pretty much guess my conundrum?" Carlos asked. "Let's see...there's someone else in the picture. Probably a girl and you, wanting him to be happy, don't know whether to let him know how you feel or just to leave it be for the sake of his happiness. How'd I do? Little bit off, far off, eh?" Tony scratched under his eye nonchalantly as if everything he stated was previously known. Carlos' jaw nearly dropped at the excellent deduction.

Carlos was silent, and after about a minute opened his mouth. "Are you a wizard?" He asked softly. Tony laughed and patted Carlos on the back. "Naw, but listen kid when you get to my age you see a lot of stuff in your life. You experience so many things and hear so many stories that you can easily pick apart an issue with just a few necessary clues." He explained. Carlos nodded, accepting the explanation as he chewed on his tongue. "Alright then." The tan boy spoke. "Since you've figured everything out, here's the hard part. What should I _do_?" Carlos asked, the question sounding more like a plea. Tony scratched the back of his head looking for the right words. "Well look...I can understand how looking out for your best friend is important, especially when you're in love with'im! But the thing is, you're never going to be able to live with yourself if you keep dwelling on what if's and what-could-have-beens, y'see what I mean? You've gotta tell him, or else...you may regret it." Carlos looked down in thought, twiddling his thumbs as he thought. He smiled, his face surged with determination and hope. "You're right...dammit you're absolutely right! Thank you Tony...I mean it, honestly. I'm going to repay you in some way, I promise! Oh-I've gotta take a rain check on the slice, I hope you understand!" He yelled over his shoulder apologetically. Tony laughed and waved him away. "Go get'im!" was all the man said as he watched Carlos run off.

Carlos only had one clue as to where he might be able to find Logan. "She said she might take him fishing..." He mumbled, reminding himself over and over as if he might forget the information at any moment. He figured they wouldn't make a big deal out of it and fish somewhere nearby, and considering that there was only one lake for a few miles, he set off in that direction running. After about a fifteen minute run he arrived at his destination, gasping for air. He scanned the area, looking for any sign that the two were in the vicinity at all. After searching for a few seconds his heart skipped a beat and then sank. He'd found Logan, and he honestly wished that he didn't. Logan was kissing Camille. The hole in the middle of Carlos' chest tore open, and his eyes began to sting. He wiped at them violently, not daring to let a single tear get passed him. As much as the scene hurt to watch, he couldn't tear his eyes away. He kept beating it into his mind that it was something he needed to see, something necessary to send the message that it was never going to happen. After bearing the hurtful scene for only a moment or two more, he turned around and ran as fast as he could. Almost as if running away from his own tears.

He ran for what felt like ages, his heart was volleying between his ribcage, practically beating his chest. He stopped, placing his hands on his knees bending over to catch his breath. He wiped at the tears that had managed to leak through, grunting as he did so. He didn't think that running and crying simultaneously could be so...tiring. Not knowing what to do now, but definitely knowing he wanted to be as far away from Logan as he possibly could, he looked around searching for any place that was strictly 'anti-Logan'. He turned his head a few times, and couldn't find anything. He cursed silently under his breath and after being able to breathe normally again, he stood up straight. As he did so, a building he hadn't noticed caught his eye directly in front of him. It was a bar...and not just any bar, it was Carolina's. One of the _very_ few bars around here he knew didn't card you for drinks. He reached for the wallet in his back pocket. He opened it and checked out how his current financial situation was. Taking note that there was a large amount of green in the folds of his wallet, he dried his eyes one last time and headed to the bar. His last sober thought? "Drink the pain away."

**A/N: Alright folks, it seems like this story might be ending soon! Not exactly a spoiler more so a warning, the next chapter is probably going to be the climax, and as you must know, after the climax there's not much more left! This chapter doesn't really fall into the general formula of my others, not being as humorous, but I hope you can enjoy it all the same! Until next time, R&R!**


	6. All Bets Off

Everything was going great, until now. Logan's day had gone way better than expected, hell, he'd say it went perfectly! Yet now he's running downtown in the rain, because Carlos' idiot self is hammered. Logan was furious, and the golf ball sized rain drops that were bombing him as he ran just added to his anger. "I do so much for him." He fumed. "I even tell him how much I hate alcohol." He ranted. "I even br-...ugh. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to murder him." He growled. He picked up speed, his feet making sloshing sounds as he did. Determined on his destination, he wasn't watching where he was going and practically cannon-balled into a large puddle, causing everything from his knees down to become soaked. Logan sighed. "And I'm going to do all of this while wet."

It took Logan about fifteen minutes to finally reach Carolina's. He entered the bar, sighing with relief as the comfort of anything but wetness filled him. The comfort he felt was quickly diminished as the smell of alcohol intruded on him, causing him to sneer. Shaking off the disgusting smell, he looked around the bar for Carlos, but instead noticed a crowd toward the back of the bar. "Logan!" a female's voice called out, a single hand waving him over. It was his friend Heather, another resident at the Palm Woods, and the one who informed Logan of Carlos' whereabouts. He made his way toward her, and the growing crowd. He gave her a hug, quick and light, his attention solely on Carlos and his current status. "I'm going to assume that the little gathering back there is where I have to go, eh?" He asked. Heather smiled shyly, feeling as if she was the cause of the problem for some reason. She nodded and took a sip from the glass she was holding. Logan patted her on the shoulder in appreciation and pushed his way into the crowd.

When he finally broke through, Logan couldn't believe the mess before his eyes. Two tables were broken, glass was scattered along the floor which was drenched with alcohol, and in the middle of it all was Carlos. His back was against the door to the back exit, his head was down and his shirt was caked in vomit. Logan shook his head at the pitiful site. He walked over to Carlos, after assuring the manager that he was a friend of his. Knowing that there was no reason to scold anyone who was this wasted, Logan's main priority was to get his friend home. He knelt beside Carlos and tried to clean off as much vomit from the boy's shirt as possible, Heather handing him more paper towels as needed. Carlos very slowly looked up at Logan. "Logie..." Carlos' voice sounded as if it went through a meat grinder. Logan didn't even look at Carlos. "Don't." Was all he replied, knowing that if he attempted to speak to Carlos it'd just end in arguing.

Carlos could hear the pure rage that was inside Logan all from the one word he spoke. He gulped as the boy cleaned him up. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do. He wanted to reach out and hold Logan, tell him how he felt, but his motor skills were shot. All he could manage was to weakly wave his arms, looking like a newborn infant. Logan continued to clean off the mess on Carlos' chest for a few moments more. After deciding that his hygiene was satisfactory enough for the cab ride home, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed. After the call was placed, Logan hoisted Carlos up onto his feet. A man appeared on the other side of Carlos, assisting Logan with the boy's weight. Logan didn't know the man, but nodded in his direction as a token of thanks. The nod was returned and with both of their strength they managed to get Carlos into the cab. Logan shook the man's hand, thanking him, and after giving his thanks to Heather he headed into the bright yellow cab.

The two arrived at their building twenty minutes later. No words were exchanged during the cab ride, the tension so thick even the cab driver felt it. Logan silently exited the cab, grabbing Carlos as he did. He helped the boy into the building, his anger was surging so badly that he didn't even acknowledge the night guard as he usually did. They hastily entered the elevator, Logan practically punching the number of their destination. The doors closed with a happy chime, almost mocking Logan's foul mood. Moments later they arrived on their floor. Logan assisted Carlos into the hallway and placed him gently on the floor. He removed his keys from his pocket and ran up to their apartment door. He opened it, making sure it was completely ajar, then ran back to Carlos. He took a deep breath, then picked up the tan boy entirely in his arms. He grunted as he carried the boy, surprised at how much weight was on him. "You need to lay off the damn corn dogs..." Logan mumbled, to which Carlos smiled.

The rest of Logan's night was spent cleaning Carlos up and getting him to bed, nothing said the entire time. He gave Carlos a sponge bath, knowing if he were to submerge the tan boy in any water deeper than a couple of inches would result in him drowning. After he declared Carlos clean enough, he carried the boy to his bed. Logan tucked him in and placed a bucket beside the bed just in-case of any late night purging. After making sure that the boy was in well enough shape to be trusted alone, Logan decided to leave the room. As soon as his hand was placed upon the doorknob, Carlos protested.

"Wait." Was all the boy said. Logan's body became stiff. "Please...Logan, wait." Logan didn't turn around. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, trying to relax himself as the rage resurfaced again. "What do you want Carlos." The words were hard and cold. Carlos swallowed hard, trying to form the words he wanted to say, the adrenaline rush quickly causing him to sober up. "I'm sorry. I'm...I'm so so-" "Don't Carlos, just _don't_." Logan cut him off, not wanting to hear any drunken excuses. Carlos removed the blanket that was covering him and swung his legs around the bed. He sat there and looked at Logan, sheer determination plastered across his face. "Logan. I'm not trying to get out of anything, I really am so-" Once more he was cut off harshly. "Would you just save it? Will you? I don't want to hear any excuses, I don't want to hear any reasons, I don't want to hear anymore bullshit!" Logan bellowed, the back part of his mind in disbelief that Kendall and James haven't woken up yet. "I just want-" Carlos began, but was again cut off. "No! Just go to sleep alright? I...just go to sleep." Logan didn't even look at Carlos.

At this point Carlos had lost any sympathetic feelings, they were replaced with disbelief that his best friend was treating him this way. That the man he was in love with was treating him this way. He stood up, his breathing becoming quicker with the growing tension. "Do you know why, I'm like this, huh?" Carlos asked sternly, stumbling a little as the alcohol still coursed through his system. "Do you know why I've been drinking so much lately? Do you know why I've been li-" "Because you're in love with me! I know!" Logan snapped. Carlos froze in place, feeling completely sober at that moment. All was quiet for what felt like ages, the two stared at each other not saying a single word.

Carlos was completely dumbstruck, he didn't know what to say or do, all he could do was sit back down on the bed. A few minutes passed and Carlos swallowed, his mouth was hot and dry. He cleared his throat, and finally spoke. "H...H-how'd you know?" he asked shakily. Logan, still angry as could be, responded with a flare. "Are you kidding me? The way you look at me, the way you understand me like no one else does, not to mention how cold you were around Camille earlier today." Carlos shuddered at the girl's name as Logan continued. "But you think that makes this right? You think that gives you the right to drink your problems away, does it?" Logan fumed. Carlos stood up again, angry at the fact that his feelings were brought forth and all Logan cared about was scolding him. "What the hell is your problem anyway, huh? I practically tell you that I'm in love with you and all you want to do is yell at me? Why do you hate alcohol so much? I've never seen anyone hate anything this badly, what the hell is so bad about alcohol?" Carlos took three large steps towards Logan. Logan said nothing, just turned around and flipped the light switch causing the room to brighten. He stared directly into Carlos' eyes as he began unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. Once he was down to his undershirt, he grabbed the base of it and pulled it up.

Carlos wanted to throw up, the view in front of him was horrifying...nightmare inducing. Logan's body, from the waist to his chest was covered in horrible scars, and burn marks. Carlos looked at Logan's scarred body, then at his face, then back at his body. He kept switching views for a few moments, tears began to form in his eyes. "Logan..." Carlos whispered, his voice barely audible. Logan continued to stare at Carlos, fury and rage still evident in his eyes. "This." he pointed at his scarred body. "Is why I can't stand alcohol." Tears ran down Carlos' face as he watched Logan speak. "My dad used to come home drunk every. Single. Night." Logan explained. "He had a crappy dead-end job, he wasn't even remotely happy being tied down to my mother, and his life had been so miserable growing up that he turned to alcohol every chance he got to 'escape' from his problems." Logan continued, still holding the shirt up. "This one right here-" Logan pointed at a large oval shaped scar. "-was given to me when I was nine. My dad thought it'd be funny, why? Who knows, people do some really messed up stuff when they're drunk, but nonetheless he did it. Grabbed a butterfly knife from his back pocket and decided to carve into me." Logan's eyes began to water. "This one here?" He pointed to a rather large burn on the left side of his ribcage. "Well one night he decided to wake me up at three in the morning because he wanted a six pack. What better way to wake up your seven year old son than by burning him with a cigar? Great huh? Isn't Alcohol _wonderful_?" Logan smiled manically as he watched Carlos cry, his eyes wide with horror. "Makes sense huh? Why I never take my shirt off, why I never join you guys in the pool, why I make sure to sleep with a shirt on every night no matter how goddamned hot it is? You wonder why I hate alcohol so much Carlos? You wonder why I think it's so bad, you wonder WHY I hate the fact that you drink? Well there you go! Satisfied? Happy? Glad? Good." Logan finally pulled his shirt down, and as soon as he did Carlos sank to his knees.

Carlos sat there crying, not knowing what to say. He didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what to think. "So now you tell me. After the _great_ few days we've been having, and most importantly of all, after I told you my feelings toward the subject, why? Why the hell did you go get piss-faced today?" Logan stared at the boy below him, waiting for a reason even worthy of his forgiveness. Carlos stared at the floor for a few moments, watching as Logan tapped his foot on the ground impatiently waiting for a response. Carlos opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He sighed, cleared his throat and tried again. "I went to go find you today..." He began. "Camille mentioned that she was going to take you fishing, so I figured you guys were at Liberty Lake. I was going to find you and tell you how I felt about you. Well...I did find you...kissing Camille. After seeing that, my mind shut down and I looked for any sort of way to numb the pain..." Every word was said robotically, the only faint emotion that could be heard was despair. Logan laughed, causing Carlos to look up in shock. "You...you idiot." Logan chuckled. "You really are a moron aren't you?" He began to full-out laugh. Carlos hung his head. _I knew it, he thinks I'm stupid for even attempting this._ Carlos wiped at his eyes as the tears began flowing harder. "Carlos, you gigantic, blubbering, miserable, simpleton of a fool." Logan stood over Carlos, a huge smile on his face. "I was kissing her goodbye. I broke up with her for you, you damn retard."

Carlos' neck nearly snapped at the speed he got onto his feet. His eyes were wide with surprise, hope, and confusion. "Wai-What?" He asked, not knowing whether Logan was serious or not. Logan inched closer to Carlos, closing any space between the two. He grabbed Carlos' hands, and stared deeply into the boys eyes. "Carlos." Logan began, a half-smile appeared on his face along with tears in his eyes. "Do you promise to treat me right? Do you promise to give this your all? Do you promise that you will never touch a single drop of alcohol again? And most importantly of all, do you promise to not be such a dork?" Carlos laughed, nodded his head excitedly and waited for Logan to continue. "If you abide by these laws then I, Logan Mitchell, will happily take your hand as my first and only boyfriend." Carlos' smile could've illuminated the entire planet if need be.

They stared at each other warmly for a moment, then Logan placed his hand on Carlos' cheek, stroked it with his thumb and leaned forward. Their lips locked, and on both of their ends fireworks exploded in their chests. Logan caressed Carlos' face as he sucked on the tan boy's lower lip, kissing him deeper and as passionately as he could. Carlos kissed back hungrily, the moment he's been waiting for practically since he met the other boy finally at hand. The kiss lasted a few moments more, and when they separated they held each other in a long warming embrace. Carlos hummed the melody to their hit song 'Boyfriend' as they hugged, to which Logan rolled his eyes and slapped him on the back of the head. They shared a laugh and kissed once again, even more passionately than before, when suddenly the door opened behind them. James and Kendall stood in the doorway, eyes wide with surprise at the scene before them. Logan and Carlos were still holding each other as they turned their heads toward the other two boys. Logan opened his mouth. "Right...we live with other people..."

**A/N: For some reason I'm not happy with this chapter, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. R&R as always!**


	7. Trouble in the Household

"Man...those pills cause hallucinations too?" Kendall reached into his pocket and grabbed the bottle of medication, double-checking the list of side effects. James rolled his eyes and made him put the bottle away. "You're not hallucinating stupid...Logan...Carlos...what the hell?" James' face was very serious. Logan, realizing he was still embracing Carlos let go of the boy. "It's...exactly...what it looks like?" Logan said with an apologetic look on his face. Carlos laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Kendall hopped over to Carlos' bed and sat down. "Uh...it is...clean here right?" Kendall asked as he searched the sheets for any mystery stains. Carlos and Logan both gave him a dirty look, he winked, ensuring that he was only joking. James crossed his arms, not finding any part of this funny. "I want an explanation now." He said sternly. Logan looked at James, his features becoming a bit tense. "Well not that I appreciate your attitude at all, I guess we can explain this." Logan sat down on the bed, Carlos sat right next to him. "Uh...Carlos...maybe you should put some more clothes on?" Logan whispered. Carlos blushed, ran to the hamper and threw on an old shirt and some shorts. "Alright guys, I think I'm medicated enough for this, shoot!" Kendall said.

"Well...I there's no real explanation honestly." Logan began. "I've always been very close to Carlos, and vise versa. With the week off, we've been spending a lot of time together, and in such a short amount of said time...I don't know. Something finally sparked and..._we_ happened." He grabbed Carlos' hand as he finished, Carlos looked at him and smiled shyly. Kendall nodded as he listened, James just stared coldly. "Yeah guys I mean, I know it's sudden and a shock n' all, but...we're real." Carlos added on. Kendall scratched under his cast, and then spoke. "Fair enough, but what happened to Camille?" he asked. Carlos turned toward Logan. "Yeah, I mean you never really explained that." Carlos pushed.

Logan sighed and shuffled his feet shyly. "Well, I was really surprised when she came back out of nowhere, to be honest with you guys so much had happened this week that I actually forgot about her. Horrible I know, but I can't really say anything to defend myself. So she wanted a romantic picnic at the lake, said she wanted to take in some fishing. I agreed, fast forward to us at the lake, and that's when I told her I had to talk to her about something." He paused, looking at each of the guys. They were all watching intently, enveloped in the tale. "I told her that there was someone else...someone who's been there the entire time. She was really confused and hurt, and she really wanted to know who it was, but I told her that it's not really the time for that yet. She was pretty damn pissed, socked me right in the jaw." He pointed to his chin, a bruise Carlos had missed earlier now clear as day. Carlos stroked the bruise with his thumb, Logan looked at him and smiled as he did. James shifted his weight. "She started to cry, and I had to explain to her that it wasn't her, and that she doesn't deserve it and I'm horrible for doing that to her. After about two hours of telling her what a schmuck I am, she calmed down. She had one last request, and that was a goodbye kiss, I gave it to her and without saying anything she ran off." Logan finished. Nobody said anything for a while.

"OK, good enough for me!" Kendall said, as he rose to his feet wobbly, not minding to use his crutches. "Well, I'm very happy for you guys as I'm sure James is-" James scratched the back of his head, but said nothing. "-and I'm going to go to bed now, gotta have the doctors check up on my leg in the mornin'. G'night!" Without anything more said, Kendall hopped out of the room and went to his. Logan and Carlos waited for James to say something. He stared at them, opened his mouth to say something then quickly closed it. He scoffed, shook his head and exited the room. Logan and Carlos looked at each other, Logan's face hardened and he got up. Carlos followed suit, but as Logan started to leave the room, Carlos grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" He asked softly. Logan stopped and turned toward him. "I'm going to go see what his problem is." He said sternly. Carlos shook his head and groaned. "He's just not used to it, we gotta give him space." Logan removed Carlos' hand from his softly. He placed it within his own hands and looked Carlos in the eyes. "Trust me, I'm just going to talk to him." He gave Carlos a quick peck on the lips and turned around to exit the room. Carlos grabbed his helmet from under his bed and put it on. "Not good..." he said under his breath.

James was in the living room channel surfing when Logan stepped in front of the television. "Do you mind?" He said, an attitude more than evident in his voice. Logan pressed the power button on the television, turned back toward James and crossed his arms. "What the hell is your problem?" Logan asked. James didn't say anything, sighing and ignoring Logan. He picked up a magazine that was on the coffee table in front of him and began flipping through the pages. Logan snatched it from his hands and threw it aside. James chuckled darkly. He stood up and got into Logan's face, Logan not backing down at all. "Answer me. What is the deal?" Logan asked again, fire in his voice. James' eyes narrowed. "What's my problem? Do you know how much of an _issue_ this is?" Logan looked at James confused. "How the hell is this an issue? The only issue is your damn attitude!" Logan spoke with his hands, karate chopping the air as he spoke. James rolled his eyes and laughed. "Are you serious? The minute the public finds out that two of the band members are banging each other, our fans are going to revolt." Logan exhaled, anger surging through him. "The band? Is that all you care about? The band means more to you than two of your best friends being happy?" Logan asked in disbelief. James shrugged sarcastically. "Oh, I don't know Logan, we only dropped _everything_ and moved to L.A, _twice_. We've been working our asses off for the past few months, saved the band countless times, been kidnapped _because_ of the band, and dealt with Gustavo's crap for the entirety of it all. The band is basically my life now, take away band, take away James' life, so yeah it's kind've higher up on my list of priorities." James finished ranting, arms crossed, breathing rapid. Logan stared at James, not knowing what to say, not _wanting_ to say anything to him. He smirked, shook his head and without another word retreated back to his room, slamming the door behind him. James sat back down on the couch and sighed, placing his face in his hands.

Logan entered the room and Carlos stood up as soon as the boy appeared. He looked anxious but said nothing, taking Logan's manic pacing as a bad sign. "What the hell happened?" Carlos asked, Logan looked at him and just laughed. "Do you know...can you beli-he's such a...he better hope I d-UGH." Logan turned around and punched the wall behind him, his fist going right through it. Carlos jumped, and fastened his helmet around his chin. "Calm down! Tell me what happened!" Carlos walked over to Logan and grabbed his hands. Logan snatched them away and continued pacing, ignoring the hurt that appeared on Carlos' face. "After all we've been through Carlos! After everything we've done for each other all these friggin' years! Do you know what that...that..._scum_ said?" Carlos blinked, waiting for the answer. "He's pissed because of us, he thinks that because we're together it's going to mess up the band and our career. I asked him if the band was more important to him than our friendship and he practically gave me a 'hell yes'!" Logan tapped his foot rapidly, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Carlos stood up, a smile appeared on his face. "Aha! You said practically, but did he ever bluntly say that it was more important?" Carlos asked, hope shimmering in his eyes. Logan looked at Carlos, the boy's bright outlook on the situation annoying him. "He said, and I quote 'Yeah it's kind've higher up on my list of priorities' end quote." Logan snapped. Carlos slowly sat back down, defeated. He played with the strap on his helmet in thought.

Logan sighed, rubbing his head as he took a seat beside Carlos. "Look Carlos..." Logan began. "If we don't resolve this somehow, I can't keep doing this." Carlos' heart sank, and his face turned pale, not really sure what Logan meant. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak. "What do you mean...'this'?" Carlos asked cautiously. Logan sighed, looking at Carlos apologetically. "I mean...the band." All of the color instantly returned to Carlos' face. He laughed sheepishly, to which Logan looked confused. "I'm sorry, it's not good news or anything, I just got scared for a sec that 'this' meant...us." Logan looked at Carlos as if he'd spoken in another language. "Are you kidding? After all the crap we've gone through this week? If you haven't noticed dumb dumb you're worth more to me than fame or fortune. I'd give it all up for you." He caressed Carlos' face, Carlos smiled and kissed Logan deeply. After a moment they separated, Carlos looked at Logan worriedly. "What's gonna happen to Big Time Rush?" He asked. Logan shook his head not knowing what to say.

**A/N: I actually cringed while proof reading this chapter, it wasn't fun to write! Short chapter, but the drama lives on! I was actually planning on making this chapter the last one and wrapping up the story, but I feel like there's way too much life in this story to end it now! Expect more drama, challenges, and turmoil! (Oh and as always R&R! :) )**


	8. Update

This is just a quick update here: **NO** the story is not dead, my laptop is really messed up, combined with a few at home issues. There will be more soon, so just please be patient and I'm very sorry for making you guys wait!


End file.
